House
The House is an important residence building where the player lives. The size of a house plot is 30x30 (900 units), while the size of a house plot with the Large Plot gamepass is 50x50 (2500 units).﻿ Welcome to Bloxburg's unique house building system allows you to place walls, furniture, vehicles, windows, and more on your plot so that you can make your own unique and original home. Many players choose to use their plots not just for houses, but for building restaurants, hotels, farms, and more thanks to this detailed customization system.﻿ By default, you can only build on the first floor. the Multiple floors gamepass will let you build up to the 3rd floor, and the basement gamepass will let you build one floor underground. ﻿ The plot owner can set house permissions for people they want to block or allow access into their house. House Bills Every few game days, the player must pay house bills. If the player fails to pay house bills on time, their electricity and water will be shut off, disabling the player from using anything of that nature until their bills are paid. ﻿ Note that the bills do not stack, and are not required to be paid, but you won't be able to use water and electricity. ﻿ Pre-built Homes Five pre-built houses are also available in the menu upon either joining the game for the first time, after wiping your data (removed, as of 0.6.9), or purchasing a new house slot for . Empty Plot The Empty Plot is a bare and, as you can tell from the name, is just an empty plot. If this is your first time playing, a suggestion would be getting the Happy Home of Robloxia (below) and deleting everything to get extra cash as a lot of people do that. Happy Home of Robloxia This home is the first thing you see when you join the game and try to buy a house. This house is free to buy and it's total worth is $7,500. This house is a 1 bedroom 1 bathroom house with a small kitchen, living room and dining space. When you walk into that house you are greeted with wheat colored walls going around the house. The kitchen design is simple like every other room. When you walk into the bathroom you are greeted by tile and a blue shower. A sink & toilet is also in that bathroom. When you walk into the bedroom you re greeted by a blue wall, and a room with a bed, dresser and a shelf with a bit of books. And lastly a closet to store clothes. Note: If you are new to the game, you may want to keep this house until you have at least $10,000 in in-game cash. Don't feel like this is a good house for you? Colour the walls with the colours that you like, change the bed and other furniture, and/or add another bed in your bedroom, or make an extension. Cozy Cottage The Cozy Cottage design is extremely similar to Happy Home of Robloxia design, although the house is a little bigger & has more high-end appliances. The design is a mixture of Modern & Rustic. Peaceful Living This is the first house to have a garage. Being the first moderately sized house, it's no wonder that it could be edited to be amazing. Classic Family Home This house has more than one bedroom and a garage. Built around older contemporary houses, it has more than one bedroom, the first prebuilt house to do so. Small Suburban The Small Suburban is the second most expensive pre-built house in the game. Having about 4 rooms, plus a garage, it has a good amount of space compared to most prebuilt houses. It is modeled after most basic 1-story houses you would find in America. The Bloxington Mansion This house is the largest and most expensive pre-built house in the game. Being the only prebuilt house to have an outer wall, it boasts an amazing amount of rooms. Although it's expensive, it is partially a letdown, as the house value itself costs only $138,000. This house is modeled after villas you would most likely find in Spain, Italy, or even in California. Trivia * ﻿Other gamepasses, such as the Multiple Floors and Advanced Placement gamepasses, are also available to allow users to further customize their house.﻿ * ﻿There is also the chance of a new Pre-Built house being added to the game, called the 'Relaxed Residence'﻿ * ﻿The Happy Home of Robloxia was redesigned in an update.﻿ * The prebuilt houses were added in the game (by earliest date of addition) as follows: *# ﻿Happy Home of Robloxia (Original), Bloxington Mansion﻿ *# ﻿Classic Family Home﻿ *# ﻿Happy Home of Robloxia (New), Cozy Cottage﻿ *# ﻿Peaceful Living, Small Suburban﻿ Category:House Category:Locations Category:Game Functions Category:Non Jobs-Locations